


Interruptions

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Raph comes in for a quickie, but Donnie is busy. Surely he can fix that.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeesh, the tcest tag on here has been really dead lately. Anyways, I've been wanting to write an under the desk blowjob for a while and now seemed like a good time to write it ;)

"Hey, Donnie!"

"Busy," The turtle mumbled as soon as his brother stepped into his lab.

Raph chuckled, continuing his walk over. "Alright, when will you be done?" He rested his arms against the back of the chair his brother was currently using, leaning forward so his head was hovering just above Donnie's shoulder.

"Couple hours, maybe."

Raph frowned. "Couple hours, huh?" There was a long pause, but Donnie knew better than to assume it was because Raph was leaving. "Think you could take a little break? 'Cause what _I_ have in mind shouldn't take more than 20 minutes."

Donnie smirked. "Tempting, but I really can't. Between fixing up the security system in the sewers, and Mikey coming to me every time the remote is acting up, I am _way_ behind."

"Fine," Raph shrugged, pulling away. "Guess I'll just find someone else to have mind blowing sex with."

"Guess so," Donnie muttered, clearly more focused on his project.

He worked in peace a couple more minutes until suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands resting on his thighs.

He was momentarily surprised, a slight jolt sending him upright, before he sighed loudly. "Raph, I really am very busy."

"Hey, I get that," Raph spoke up from under the desk. "I'm not telling you to stop."

"Really?" Donnie frowned. "Then what are you- _FUCK_!"

The hothead chuckled, pressing his hot tongue to Donnie's crotch again.

"Damn it, Raph," Donnie cursed harshly, trying to peek under the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Just pleasuring my dorky brother while he works on another one of his stupid inventions."

"For your information, I am upgrading the security camera for the main sewer entrance and...did you just call me dorky?"

"Did I say dorky?" Raph answered. "I meant to say..." He gently ran the tip of his finger along the parting slit of his brothers plastron, his tongue following alongside it. "...Delicious."

Donnie bit his lip, his hand clenching hard around the tool still in his hand. He cursed under his breath, ultimately losing the "fight" as his cock slipped out of hiding.

Raph grinned, grasping the swollen flesh in his fist and squeezing gently.

Donnie grabbed the edge of the desk and held back a moan. "Damn it, Raph," He cursed again. "What part of _"I'm busy"_ don't you understand?"

"All of it," Raph answered with a chuckle. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the leaking head of his brother's cock. "And I'm not trying to keep you from your work."

Donnie gave a half-humored huff.

"Ain't my fault if you can't focus while I do this." Raph emphasized what "this" meant by running the length of his tongue along the underside of Donnie's leaking member, before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking hard.

Donnie moaned, gripping the desk again. "Why," He tried, panting for a moment before speaking up again. "Why are you even doing this? If you're as horny as you seem to be, how is pleasuring _me_ gonna help with that?"

Raph pulled off to speak, taking a moment to lick his lips. "I'm taking care of myself."

The genius turtle's eyes widened at that. "No, absolutely not! I am not cleaning up after you again, Raphael!" Donnie barked, terrified of what kind of mess Raph would leave underneath his desk. His hotheaded brother could cum buckets if he was horny enough.

"Alright, fine," Raph said, releasing his own cock from his other hand, ending his slow handjob.

"Thank you," Donnie breathed out. He was certain the lack of getting off himself would be a deal breaker, but seconds later, Raph's mouth was back on him, sucking him twice as hard. Donnie shuddered as Raph continued to bob up and down on his hard flesh.

"R...Raph, you-you're still gonna-"

Raph took a moment longer than before to pull off and answer his brother. His hand stroked him as he spoke. "Of course. And besides, I think you're enjoying it, despite all your constant yelling at me."

Donnie frowned, a soft churr rolling out as Raph's thumb swirled over his cockhead. "S...sorry."

The hothead grinned. "S'alright, Donnie boy," His index finger traced a bulging vein as he continued stroking his brother. "I kinda like it when you curse."

"Raph..."

"Yeah, Don?" Raph whispered huskily.

Instead of answering, Donnie reached under the table and grabbed the back of Raph's head, pulling it towards his hard member.

"The handjob not good enough for you?" Raph grinned slyly. "Miss my hot mouth, do ya?"

Donnie frowned. "I meant what I said, Raph. I don't want to clean up any messes. I've got enough work to do and I don't-"

Before Donnie could finish, Raph wrapped his lips around the cock still in his hand.

Donnie squeaked, slightly bouncing out of his chair. " _Raph_!"

The hothead chuckled sending a delicious vibration all the way through Donnie, who moaned loudly in appreciation. He reached under and held Raph's head in both his hands, giving just enough pressure as if to say " **do not stop** ".

Raph had no intentions of stopping, of course, as he swallowed another inch of his brother, lips pressing down firmly and tongue lapping around.

Donnie continued to moan and churr above him, his head resting on the hard desktop, trying to get as close to Raph as he could in such a position.

As Raph continued to pleasure his hard organ, he sunk down another inch, the last inch, as Donnie's cockhead rested comfortably at the back of Raph's throat.

The red-banded turtle breathed out through his nose, his throat tightening on reflex and suddenly Donnie was cumming. Hard.

"Oh! Raph, yes!" He shouted out when his climax hit, spilling his seed down his slightly older brother's throat.

When he was finally done, he released his hold on Raph's head and slumped back in his chair.

Raph climbed out from under the desk and walked over to Donnie. He leaned down to plant a light kiss on his lips, but Donnie met him halfway, crashing their lips together in a hard kiss.

When they pulled back, they were both smiling, both looking equally tired. "Well," Raph said, trying to steady his breathing. "Guess I'll let you get back to work."

Donnie's brow furrowed. "What about you?"

Raph shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe Leo's up for it. Or Mikey, I ain't picky."

The genius frowned, annoyed. "Get over here, Raph."

"Yeah, but you're busy. I don't-"

"Correction," Donnie interrupted. "I _was_ busy." He hopped up onto the desk and positioned himself so his tail was wagging invitingly. "You got 20 minutes."

Raph smirked then hurried over before the brainiac could change his mind. His finger traced over the still wagging appendage before dipping gently into his brother's warm hole.

"Don," He moaned lowly. "You-you're already prepped?"

Donnie blushed slightly. "Let's just say...you aren't the only one who interrupted me while I was working today."


End file.
